


One Corn Chip

by otaku_at_best



Series: Sugar & Milkbread [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Kisses, M/M, Rare Pairings, Tumblr Prompt, i'll add to this later - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform, oisuga, oneshots, rarepair hell, sugaoi, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_at_best/pseuds/otaku_at_best
Summary: Suga drinks the last of Oikawa's coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first OiSuga story so tell me what you think!

It was a bright morning in the medium sized apartment room too bright in Oikawa's opinion. He grumbled from his position underneath the galaxy clad covers when he realized that he left the bedroom curtains open the night before. 

Sighing seeing as he wasn't going to go back to sleep he gets up mumbling incoherent curses under his breath while groggily making his way towards the bathroom. Once out of the bathroom he starts to the kitchen to brew a fresh and very much needed pot of coffee. 

Opening up the cabinet and pushing past all of the other assorted types of junk food he sees an all to familiar black bag that contained his favorite brand of coffee. Opening up said bag Oikawa groans when he sees that it's empty, wondering why he didn't suspect that when he picked up the bag. 

Giggling is heard from behind him he looks and sees his roommate and boyfriend Suga. 

"Suga-chan do you know what happened to my coffee? "

Oikawa asks proceeding to wrap his arms around Suga's waist bringing him in closer, leaning down a bit to kiss the gray-haired male's temple. Suga giggles again, pecking Oikawa's lips before answering. 

"I drank the last of it yesterday"

Appalled by the information Suga just provided, Oikawa releases the embrace he had his lover in. 

"Suga-chan how could you!? "

He exclaimed clutching the fabric of his shirt dramatically. 

"It's just coffee"

Suga tried to reason but the brunette simply turned his head away, a pout clear on his face. Suga couldn't help but think the expression was adorable, but decided to "apologize" to his boyfriend instead or tease him. After several failed attempts of getting Oikawa to look at him, Suga finally says. 

"Oh, come on. You know you love me~"

Without missing a beat Oikawa finally turns to look at him, before saying.

"I would sell you to Satan for one corn chip. "

Effectively making Suga burst out with pure laughter, snorting and all, not much later Oikawa does the same. Once they both settled down Oikawa brings Suga back into an embrace and whispers.

"...I still want my coffee, Suga-chan~"

**Author's Note:**

> I literally do nothing with it but if you want to chat you can DM on my tumblr @insomniac-otaku


End file.
